Hera Kairis
***THE FOLLOWING PAGE IS JUST A DRAFT AND WORK TO EXPAND IT IS CURRENTLY UNDER WAY. THE INFORMATION PROVIDED IS HIGHLY FRAGMENTED AND FOR THE MOST PART INCOMPLETE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS THUS A MUST, ALSO BECAUSE OF THE INEVITABLE SPOILERS.*** Introduction: Hera Kairis is a fictional character in the videogame Dry Drowning. She is the personal assistant of Modred Foley and the main female character of the story. Psychological profile: "Sweet, insecure and kind, Hera suffered a lot of psychological changes following the trauma caused by the Jennifer Kingston and Robert Herrington case. As opposed to her colleague, Hera is extremely empathetic and vulnerable, and she tends to be easily deceived despite her remarkable intelligence." Biography: "Hera Kairis emigrated from Greece, her native country, to Nova Polemos at the age of 5, right before the closing of the borders, which caused the deaths of thousands of refugees in search of hope. She started working from a very young age in order to pay to go to law school, from which she graduated top of her class at 25. Her relationship with Mordred (Romantic? Professional?) is completely unknown, as well as her involvement in the cases followed by Foley Investigations. Her greates passions, which Mordred Foley doesn't share at all, are classic Greek literature and playing the piano." Character overview: Hera is often animated by her strong sense of morals, which sometimes causes her to question Mordred's actions as well as her own. In Chapter one for example she thinks back at the early days of Foley Investigations and realizes she and Mordred have become the very monsters they had swore to destroy. Being the memories of what she was forced to witness as a little girl still vivid, she despises the Black bands above all, claiming she feared their return more than Pandora himself or the risk of losing everything and living a life of misery. The Pandora case seems to have impacted Hera even more deeply than Mordred (unsurprisingly given how Chapter 3 reveals that she herself had at some point been kidnapped too). In the wake of the discovery of Chapter 1's murder scene the simple possibility that the killer might be back in action is enough to cause her a mental breakdown, strong enough to prompt Mordred to wonder whether he should just hang up the phone call and leave her out of it. Contrary with what's stated in her official biography files there is plenty of evidence that suggests her involvement with Mordred is also a romantic one. One particular hint is the fact she keeps playing on her piano a song she herself composed when the two launched their investigation agency together, suggesting her attraction towards the detective could possibly date back to said period or even before (though said period is also referenced pretty often as some sort of long gone golden age regardless). The two have since then lived together and shared quite a lot of disadventures, factors that would progressively bring the two of them closer to each other quite inevitably. Since the same feelings seem to be reciprocated by Mordred, it is likely the two of them had merely found themselves unable to properly express them in the wake of the disaster that followed Mordred's evidence tampering. Moral regret would be in this sense the most important factor for Hera (a hypothesis furtherly corroborated by how she will only kiss Mordred in endings that involve a moral redemption on his part). The psychological turn taken by Hera's character at the end of Chapter 4B is also directly connected to her feelings towards Mordred (it's worth nothing that such a turn will occur even if instead she previously rejected Mordred due to a moral downfall). Hera herself mentions briefly in Chapter one she fears losing Mordred more than death itself given he was the only one to always stand by her. Trivia: * The drowning girl featured in the opening sequence of the game alongside Mordred's monologue is actually Hera, though said sequence has no connection with the plot whatsoever (it is rather just a visual remark of the oppressive condition she lives in, sometimes because of Mordred himself).